


save that heart for me

by combaferre



Series: past lives [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, alex's office drama (tm), it's sweet and short, like alex lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9906188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combaferre/pseuds/combaferre
Summary: John has something on his mind.





	

“John, what’s wrong?”

Alexander frowned over at John, who had been staring at the same magazine page for half an hour. He had been strangely distant the whole night. On evenings like these, when they could relax and not worry (or in Alex’s case, worry less) about their work, Alex would usually be curled up in John’s arm, typing away at his laptop about something or other, and John would be watching the TV or trying to distract Alex by nipping lightly at his neck. Tonight, however, they sat on opposite sides of the couch as John pretended to read a magazine and Alex pretended to work while silently agonizing about him.

“Nothing, nothing, I’m fine. Just tired, that’s all.” John looked up for a moment, barely glancing at Alex’s face, before returning to his magazine. Alex masked the flicker of hurt that struck his face before shutting his laptop and shifting to better face John. 

“You’re not fine. Something’s been bothering you all night, hell, all week.” Alex looked down at his hands in his lap. “I care about you, John. You can tell me anything. I just want to know how to make you happy.” His voice had died down to a mumble. That seemed to grab John’s attention. 

“Alex, I promise, I’m perfectly - well, that’s not really true.” John sighed and put his magazine down. Alex looked at him with inquiring eyes and John took a deep breath. “So, you know that guy that started working with you? Same first name as me, last name André, I think?” Alexander nodded encouragingly. “It’s just - he looks so cool, and attractive, and everyone seems to like him a lot, even Washington, and I can’t help but think that you’re going to leave me for him. He just seems so much better than me, you know?” John’s eyes were cast down and a light flush adorned his freckles.

“Oh, John.” Alex climbed over to John’s side of the couch and wrapped his arms around him, despite being almost a head shorter. “André is just my coworker. He’s not— how could you think that anyone could replace you? I love you so much. No one could even compare to you, darling.”

John turned around and buried his head into Alex’s shoulder. “Yeah, but he’s so nice, and hot, and how could you still want me when he’s right there for you? He’s the one you deserve to be dating, not a guy like me.”

Alex felt a pang in his chest and looked up at John with misty eyes. “John, honey, you are all those things and more. You literally take my breath away. And what do you mean, a guy like you? Guys like you are beautiful and sweet and perfect.” Alexander captured John’s lips in a searing, but gentle kiss. Even after dating for almost two years, both of them still got butterflies whenever they kissed. “I love you, John Laurens, not some random hot guy who works with me.”

“So you do think he’s hot,” John muttered, but nuzzled closer into Alexander’s warmth. Alex chuckled and held him closer.

“You’re hotter, though.” Alex cooed into his ear. John rolled his eyes and shoved at Alex’s shoulder. “It’s true! You’re the most attractive person I know!” 

“You might as well just write poetry about me then, if you think I’m so great.” John returned, though his eyes were fond.

“You’re right, I think I will.” Alexander responded, and pretended to be deep in thought. “Eyes of stars, twinkling in the night. Smile of sunlight, shining down—” John laughed and it was music to Alexander’s ears. God, he could listen to that laugh for days. Once John had calmed down, He looked at Alexander with a small, but genuine smile on his face, and wow. Alex’s heart skipped a beat. “Thank you for —”

“You’re gorgeous.” Alexander whispered, never breaking eye contact. John blinked at him and opened his mouth to keep talking, but Alex didn’t miss the flush that covered the tips of John’s ears.

“As I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted me, thank you for, uh, reassuring me, I guess. It’s just, I can’t believe that someone so brilliant and amazing as you actually loves me.” Timid green eyes met expressive, dark ones, and Alex’s heart melted a little.

“Of course I love you, John. You think too little of yourself, dear.” Alex grabbed one of John’s hands and started playing with his fingers. John lifted his free hand and started softly stroking Alexander’s silky brown hair.

“I’m the luckiest— we’re the luckiest guys in the world.” murmured John, dropping his head to place a light kiss on Alex’s temple.

Alexander couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't actually written/read lams in quite a while, but i wrote this last year and decided that it's better off here than on my drive, gathering dust. thanks for reading!
> 
> (all titles from past lives by BØRNS)


End file.
